


my first times with you

by ding_dong_dang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Diary, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ding_dong_dang/pseuds/ding_dong_dang
Summary: Being in a relationship was something totally new to Donghyuck and he felt thrilled and anxious at the same time. Having a boyfriend seemed even harder. Many people despised them for being together but he would never break up with his lover to satisfy them. Everyday since that boy asked him out was full of new experiences. They have shared so many first times so far and every single one of them was really meaningful to the tanned male. He has most of them noted in his diary.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 45





	my first times with you

Being in a relationship was something totally new to Donghyuck and he felt thrilled and anxious at the same time. Having a boyfriend seemed even harder. Many people despised them for being together but he would never break up with his lover to satisfy them. Everyday since that boy asked him out was full of new experiences. They have shared so many first times so far and every single one of them was really meaningful to the tanned male. He has most of them noted in his diary. He goes back to them whenever he-

"Donghyuck, do you hear me or are you in another world?" Mark asks jokingly the younger who is staring at the menu with blank expression. It's their first date so he's extremely nervous. To the point where all sounds around him become one and it's hard to decipher what Mark is saying. 

"Ah, sorry I spaced out a little." He explains himself while brushing his dark brown hair a few times. 

Mark breathes out in relief. "Good, you're back." He reaches out to touch Donghyuck's forehead. "How do you feel?" He looks genuinely concerned.

"There's no need to worry. I'm fine." The younger is embarrassed a bit. "Just a little bit afraid." He adds quietly not looking Mark in the eyes. 

"Afraid? Of what?" The older gives him a carefree stare and Donghyuck can't believe how relaxed he is. They are sitting in a quite fancy restaurant. They have already received a few glances form other customers and it has made him feel a bit uncomfortable. But he doesn't want to inform Mark about it because the male would immediately decide to leave the local. Donghyuck thinks that it must have been hard to make a reservation here so he doesn't want to waste it. 

"I mean nervous. It's my first date." He says honestly.

"Really? Wow, I feel so lucky to be your date today." Mark isn't really good at flirting but it's his charm. 

"It's me who's lucky. I was too shy to ask you out first."

"Then I'm lucky that you have agreed." The older continues the chain and Donghyuck gives him a look saying to stop. Mark giggles. "Okay, I'll stop. Let's eat now." Their meals have already arrived a few minutes ago.

For the rest of the evening they were talking about so many things that it would be impossible to fit all of them in Donghyuck's diary. The younger loosened up a lot so he enjoyed it to the fullest but still, Mark was constantly checking if he was okay. To sum up, the best first date he could ever imagine. 

The first 'I like you'. Said in a hurry but very powerful and full of emotions. 

"Donghyuck? What are you doing here?" Mark asks surprised to see the younger standing before his door. It's been a week since their date and both of them know that there's something between them. But Donghyuck really wants to confess. He felt a sudden urge to do so. 

"I like you Mark Lee! Very much!" He says quite loudly. "Very very much." 

The black haired freezes for a few seconds. He's astounded. He's almost sure that Donghyuck is the only person that can surprise him like that. 

"You do?" He questions stupidly. "I mean, I like you as well. Very much." His expression softens when he notices the younger smiling and blushing a bit. He wants to pinch his cheeks so badly. So he does it. Donghyuck widens his eyes having Mark's hands wrapped around his face. 

"What are you doing?" He's even cuter now when being so flustered. 

"It's so nice having you close." Mark responds sincerely and embraces the tanned male. "Do you want to come inside? My family wants to meet you." 

"Right now? I don't think I'm ready." He starts sweating invisibly and wants to break out of the hug. "Are they okay with me?" 

"Hey, don't run away." Mark whispers and leans in to leave a kiss on his forehead. He presses them for a moment and there's a 'chu' sound when he leans back. "It's a crime to be this cute." He giggles.

It's late evening so it's dark around. Donghyuck's face is illuminated by the light from inside the house as Mark left the door open. There's silence between them, a comfortable one and Donghyuck can see sparkles in Mark's big eyes. 

"I know that you're feeling anxious but there's nothing to worry about. I've been meaning to tell them about you and they already know that I'm gay." The older looks serious. He lets go of the brown haired and switches to holding his hands. "What matters is what's between us, you know? Don't think about our parents, don't let them stop you from liking the person that makes you happy." He adds with a smile.

Donghyuck smirks. "So you want me to admit that you make me happy?" He laughs and mark squeezes his cheeks. 

"You make me happy too, Lee Donghyuck." He says teasingly but that's actually what he feels and he knows that Donghyuck knows it. It's easy for them to read each other's feelings. Most of the time. 

A week later, Mark saw Donghyuck crying in school. Mark is a year older so they see each other during the breaks between lessons and at lunch. But that day, on Monday, Donghyuck was ignoring him. After looking for him with the help of their friends, he found him sitting on the stairs that leads to the rooftop. It's strongly forbidden to go up there and the brown haired isn't the type to break the rules.

"Donghyuck?" The older tries so slowly approach him. The tanned male has his knees under his chin. "Can I sit next to you?" 

The younger looks up. His eyes are red, showing the fact that he has been crying. Mark wishes that no one would interrupt them now. Donghyuck gives a little nod and changes his position. They are now sitting beside each other on the same step.

"I'm sorry." The boy sniffles. 

"No, don't say that. I know you have a reason." The black haired intertwines their hands. "Do you want to tell me about it?" 

"I..." He hesitates. "I told my parents yesterday." 

Mark stops caressing his hand but doesn't let go. They turn their heads in unison. Donghyuck's eyes are glossy, lips parted a bit and a red nose.

"I told them that there is a boy that I like." His voice is breaking. "I did it Mark, I really did. And then I saw something in her eyes, disappointment maybe. I couldn't bear it, I couldn't stay there so I run away." 

"Wait, so you weren't sleeping at home?" The older got startled a bit. "You didn't call me, where were you then?" 

"Don't worry, Renjun let me sleep at his house." 

"Thank God." He sighs in relief. 

"I'm sorry Mark." Tears star flowing again. "I've been ignoring you this whole day. I should've just told-"

"Don't say that. It's not about me. Look, I'm totally fine." The black haired hugs the younger. "Did they try to contact you? Your parents."

"Yes. They have called me several times but I'm to scared to pick up." 

Donghyuck remembers his mother's expression before he turned around and left the house. It was such a mixture of emotions, too hard to name only one. That's why he's frightened to go there. But he has to face it, whatever they tell him.

"How about we go together?" Maybe it won't be that bad if he has Mark by his side. They know him so it might be a real plus if it's him who he likes. It can end tragically as well but at least he'll have Mark to make him feel stronger. 

Donghyuck smiles widely. It looks kinda creepy from the older's perspective. Not a minute ago the boy in front of him was weeping and now there's a grin on his face. "Now you're scaring me with that. Please answer." He says with serious tone and the brown haired starts laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just happy I have you, Mark Lee, right next to me." The boy says with a blush creeping on his face. "Should we go today?" 

"Definitely. No matter what they are thinking about you coming out, they are surely worried. You gotta come home tonight." 

"Do I? What if I don't go? Would you let me sleep at your place?" The tanned male asks jokingly but Mark's heart stops beating for a second. He's speechless and Donghyuck is oblivious of the impact that those words have. For him it's normal to sleep at his friends' places. He has done it before so many times. It's different when it comes to sharing a bed with a person that you like. Not to be dirty minded, but for Mark, it is a very risky situation. He might do things that only he knows of. 

"Come on, let's go. We still have one lesson to go." He stands up and doesn't wait for the younger. 

"Why don't you answer my question?" Donghyuck is surprised. "Won't you help me get up?" The black haired keeps going downstairs. "Mark Lee, you-"

It was of the most stressful situation that Donghyuck has ever been in but the presence of Mark gave him a lot of support. They approached his parents together and before Donghyuck could say anything, his mother ran to his arms. She was visibly worried about him. His father also hugged them and said that they almost had went out to look for him the previous night but Renjun's mom had called them. The boy giggled and tears of happiness appeared. He motioned for Mark to join them. The black haired scanned his parents faces but their expression were encouraging him to come too.

Everything ended well. Donghyuck's parents told him that it doesn't matter if he likes boys or girls. If they make him a better person then he should totally go for it. That day the boy felt like he has the best parents in the world. For Mark it was also the day he saw him cry for the first time in sadness and in happiness. He made a note that in the future he only wants to see the latter one. 

After coming back home, the black haired lay down in bed thinking about this situation. They introduced each other to their parents. Yes, Donghyuck agreed to come inside Mark's house after confessing to him a week earlier. His family greeted him warmly and asked him to visit them often as he is a really easy going and funny person. 

It all felt like a dream.

Mark had his eyes on Donghyuck ever since he had entered the school. For a year he tried to become close with him. It was easier thanks to their mutual friends. After that he wanted more. There were so many moments when he was jealous. But he had learned to control it. 

It all paid off because Donghyuck was almost his boyfriend. 

He decided to ask him the next day. 

"Hyuck, can we talk about something?" Mark is fidgeting a bit as they are walking home together.

"Hyuck? Is that a nickname?" The tanned male smiles as he really likes the name he was called. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Of course, it sounds nice." The boy suddenly grabs Mark's hand. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He gives him puppy eyes which make the black haired shake even more. 

"I just... wanted to ask you..." His heart is accelerating with every word. "If you... want to..." Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

"Are you okay Mark?" The older doesn't respond. He's looking everywhere but at him. He lets go of his hand as he's afraid that it's wet. They both stop walking. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He finally lets it out. 

The younger opens his mouth. Butterflies appear inside his chest, tickling him with their wings. "I... sure. Oh God, I can't believe it." He starts jumping around and Mark has to grab his shoulders to halt him. And then, unexpectedly, he kisses him. The butterflies inside him start burning, spreading a new feeling. It lasts only a few second because Mark leans back, scared that maybe Donghyuck doesn't want to kiss now. 

"Ah, s-sorry." Mark stammers but the brown haired doesn't let him say more. He grabs his tie that they have to wear with school uniform and connects their lips again. He tries to make it look as if he knows how to kiss but it's his first time doing it. He likes the feeling of Mark's soft lips on his. He starts moving them a bit but the older pushes him to separate them. His face is flushed and the tanned male feels a bit victorious that he made him look like that.

"When did you learn to kiss like that?" 

Donghyuck giggles while still holding him by the collar.

"It's not funny. What if people saw us?" Mark jokes of course. He can't care less than he already does about other people.

The younger takes a step back. "You're right." He says actually worried about it. He looks around them. They are standing in a not very busy street. "But you kissed me first!" He hits Mark on the chest. 

"Now you want to fight?" The older laughs and punches him lightly as well. "Come here." He intertwines their hands. They stop quarreling and continue going back home.

Their kiss was somewhat accidental but came out kind of natural. However, Mark will never forget how Donghyuck initiated the second kiss. Because later on, it will be rather rare for some time.

Finally, they became boyfriends. It was time to tell their friends.

Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno were waiting for them at Jeno's house. He has the largest one of them all and they often meet there to hang out together. 

It was supposed to be one of those causal meeting but Mark and Donghyuck decided to change it a bit. The brown haired always laughs when he reads it in his diary.

"We're in a relationship." The oldest says after they are already seated inside with two pizzas on the floor. They stop eating and all eyes are on him. 

"Really? Congratulations Mark." Jeno pats his shoulder showing him a smile.

"Wait." Jaemin is confused. "You and who?" 

"Isn't it that girl that wanted to talk to him a few days ago? She begged me to give her your number." Jeno says with his mouth full of pizza. "I didn't do it of course but is it her?" 

"That one with short black hair? I thought she wanted Donghyuck's number." 

Renjun wants to hit them both. When the tanned male came to him and asked if he could stay overnight, they had a small talk. Donghyuck explained to him the whole situation and then started blabbering about Mark. Renjun wishes he had someone like Mark in his life because love radiated from Donghyuck the whole night. 

"You two morons!" Renjun stands up irritated with them as they continued arguing about some girl and she shouldn't be the topic here. 

"What did you call me?" Jaemin raises as well.

"It's Mark and Donghyuck. They are together!" He speaks every word loudly enough to reach those two boys' ears. 

Jaemin opens his mouth agape. He's so shocked that he sits back on the floor. They don't say anything both looking quite surprised which makes the brown haired feel worried. 

"Why are you not saying anything?" He asks. 

Jaemin snaps out of the trance. "Oh, it's not like that." He waves his hand and goes to hug Donghyuck. "Sorry, I just blacked out for a moment because I didn't see that coming." 

"Of course you didn't, your brain is to slow for things like this." Renjun is still annoyed with them. 

"Oh, cut it off already!" Jaemin lunges at him with anger. 

They were this close to beating each other. Jeno and Mark came to rescue and separated them. Despite this argument, they spent the rest of the evening in a good atmosphere, asking Mark and Donghyuck about their story. 

The brown haired giggles. He rarely does it but tonight he decided to read one of the entries aloud to Mark. He is now flicking through the pages, looking for the best one while sitting in the older's room.

There is one when Mark took care of him when he was ill. It was also the time when he told him about this diary. Due to the illness he slept a lot and barely remembered anything from those days. He had to ask Mark for what happened. 

He sometimes wonders if he is going to write down their first time as well. Or when is it going to happen. Not that he's very eager to do that but he thinks about it. Sometimes. Right now for example. 

Mark asked him to come to his house and his parents are out and his brother is somewhere else than at home as well. So of course, Donghyuck's mind goes to those weird places. He's scared but at the same time he feels that he will be disappointed if they don't do anything. 

Maybe Mark wants to cuddle. They have slept in one bed before but it was a totally different situation. Everyone was home so there was no way Donghyuck would dare to do something.

They are not totally innocent either. They have made out previously many times throughout these two months since they started going out. The younger is proud of himself because lately he became more courageous to initiate skinship. 

Maybe tonight is the night. 

"Is it your diary?" Mark comes inside his room and sits on the bed across the younger. He walked out earlier to close the door downstairs as his mother had called him to remind about it. His hair is disheveled and he's wearing loose shorts. It makes him look comfy yet attractive at the same time. 

"Yes." Donghyuck responds but doesn't say anything about reading it as he planned earlier. He closes the notebook and keeps staring at Mark.

"What is it?" The older raises an eyebrow. 

"Nothing." The brown haired quickly turns his head sideways when he realizes what he's thinking about. Again.

"Okay then, what do you want to do? Maybe watch a movie? You'll be staying overnight, right? So we can do a movie marathon until we fall asleep." 

Donghyuck stands up. He can't help it. He's embarrassed about it but he wants to kiss mark so badly right now. He goes around the bed. "I don't want to sleep." He gets on Mark's lap. 

The older quickly understands what he means and grabs him by his waist to prevent him from falling. "Than what do you suggest?" His voice is really deep. Without a second thought the tanned male puts his hands on Mark's neck and pulls him to connect their lips. They're hot against each other and wet which turns the younger on even more. He wants to bite Mark's bottom lip but he doesn't have a chance to because the black haired pushes him on the bed. 

"Your naughty side is showing." Mark is hovering over him with his left knee between his legs. "I like it." 

"Then I'm glad." Donghyuck wants to get up to continue kissing but he is pushed back down.

"Now let me." The older leans down and leaves gentle kisses on the moles on Donghyuck's face. Then lower on the neck. He stays there trying to make a mark, licking and sucking there. The tanned male lets out a gasp and his cheeks become redder than ever. Mark notices it and enjoys this shy behaviour. "Don't stop yourself. I want to hear if you like it baby." His hands start wandering under Donghyuck's shirt. His cold fingers touch hot skin and the younger shudders from this contact. He goes up and down on his sides and then on his stomach. The brown haired arches his back. Finally the older pulls the cloth over the boy's head and admires the view. 

The dim light makes the atmosphere even more hot and full of desire. 

They sit upright and Donghyuk asks a question. "Can I undress you?" His eyes are shining and Mark can only nod in response. 

The younger grabs the hem of his shirt. He looks like he's hesitating but he's seriously thinking how to do that in one quick pull. Luckily Mark helps him in that.

Donghyuck tries not to stare but the skin on Mark's chest is looking so milky that he wants to taste it. "You're so fucking hot when naked Mark." He breathes out and with his whole strength he knocks him down and starts kissing from his collarbones going lower and lower. He leaves wet spots. The older is surprised. Now he's sure that only Donghyuck can make him feel like that. The younger stops when he reaches Mark's shorts. The older suddenly turns him around again so he's under him. 

"How are you feeling so far?" Mark caresses his cheek lazily. 

"Great." The boy giggles and grabs Mark into a kiss. This time he immediately starts sucking on his bottom lip. The black haired allows him to continue and pushes his knee up a little between Donghyuck's legs. The tanned male moans after being so aroused. 

"How about now? Do you like it?" Mark grins. 

"Ah, y-yes." The younger stutters and then opens his half lidded eyes widely when he spots Mark's hand on the waistband of his pants.

"Hyuck." The older watches his face carefully to check if there are any sings telling him to stop for now. "Do you want to continue? We can just keep it on this level for now."

Donghyuck really appreciates how considerate Mark is even though he has a bulge in his shorts that the younger caught a glimpse of a few seconds earlier. But he wants more and more. He doesn't want to stop now. Who knows when will be the next occasion. 

"Let's do it Mark. I want to feel you inside me." He says bluntly but fully honestly. "I'm hard already, can't you tell? And I know that you're too." 

Mark is astonished with how freely Donghyuck is saying it. But it's true and him behaving like this makes it even worse because he wants to have him right now as well.

"I love you Mark." The brown haired confesses with his heart opened before his boyfriend. "I love you so much." He brushes Mark's hair with his hand and looks him into eyes enjoying this moment. This will definitely be written on the pages of his diary. 

Mark can hear only the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears now. "I love you too, Hyuck." He says back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you expected something more TT  
> I need more time to learn how to write some good scenes.


End file.
